Time, Mystery, and Death
by AmazingN
Summary: The Winchester Boys were dealing with Metatron's aftermath, The Doctor was suffering from the criticism of his other self, and John was living on without the cleverness of his dead friend. But that was all before they got wound up in a SuperWhoLock adventure
1. Opener

**Time, Mystery, and Death**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic I've ever submitted so I hope you all, the readers, like.**

**Time of Story: This takes place after the events of "The Name of The Doctor", "Sacrifice", and "The Reichenbach Fall"**

**Synopsis: This is the tale of two brothers who thought they've seen it all, this is the tale of two companions who thought they've gone through every adventure possible, this is the tale of two flatmates who thought things couldn't get more puzzling in their lives. This is an impossible tale with impossible people doing impossible things. This is the perfect tale.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Lebanon, Kansas (USA)**

**"**Son of a bitch!" Dean screamed as he was knocked into the hard wooden bookcase across the room. Their attacker was another fallen angel of the Lord who like the rest of all his kind became banned from Heaven by their insane brother Metatron. This particular angel carried an archangel blade which meant he must have been pretty important before the lockout upstairs. "You damned us all!" he screamed, then he charged at Dean again with his blade extended. Dean sidestepped, grabbed the blade, and shoved through the angel's heart. There was no light show or anything when a graceless angel died, just blood and a spread of shock through the body.

"Dammit, now I gotta clean this up!" Dean thought as he stared down at the body. He went to go pick up the body when the most attracting fragrance he'd ever smelt entered the room. Dean knew this scent by heart and was instantly overexcited by the presence of it. "Pie? Who has pie!?" he cheerfully questioned. There was no reply at first which led him to take precaution. He pulled out his knife, which formerly belonged to he and his brother's longtime demon fan Meg, and crouched down slightly as if ready to pounce his possible attacker. A figure turned the corner. Dean jumped at his attacker and put them in a chokehold with the knife against their throat.

The person dropped the pie in their hands in the floor and angrily screamed "Really? What the Hell Dean!" It was Sam, his brother who was still in recovery from almost closing the gates of Hell.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't say anything" Dean explained as he picked up the new cherry mess that was once pie.

"Dean, we're in a top secret bunker! It's not like we get lots of visitors" Sam argued.

Dean was going to make a comeback but realized he did have a point. The abandoned bunker formerly belonging to the Men of Letters was hidden from everyone except a small handful of people.

"Uh, Dean? Why is there a dead guy lying in the library?" Sam asked as he eyed the corpse of the former angel.

"He's another one of the fallen manbirds" Dean answered.

"Again?"

"Yep. What does this make? Fourth one this month?" Dean wondered. Ever since Metatron, the Scribe of God and angel, closed the Heaven and made all the angels fall the Winchesters were main targets to most along with Castiel. Cas held himself responsible for closing Heaven and left Sam and Dean to wander the Earth as self punishment. Both Sam and Dean tried talking him out of it, but he resisted and walked away.

"I thin-AHH!" Sam screamed as he grasped his head and collapsed on the floor.

"Dammit Sam, not again." Dean said to himself as he lifted his brother up, carried him to his bedroom ,and laid him down on the bed. Sam was still recovering from almost closing the gates of Hell last month. He was doing great the past week, no blackouts or anything. "Why now?" Dean thought.

After a few seconds of silence, Dean's phone rang. He reached in his pocket, pulled it out, and nearly lost it when he saw the caller id.

"Crowley" Dean answered with a snarl

"Ello Dean, how's Moose feeling?" Crowley teased

"Alright, how's your ass doing Mister Purification?"

"If you think that actually did anything to me you're so wrong" Crowley growled.

"Easy Crowley, so why'd you call? Did you do it just to boast, cause that doesn't sound like you Crowley."

"I called because I need you to do something for me"

Dean smiled. If the King of Hell needed his worst enemies to do something for him, then he must be very desperate or he needed something really important done. In this case, Dean was happy to believe it was both.

"Why would I do a favor for you Crowley?" Dean asked already thinking of the possible threats that Crowley had in store

"Well, cause if not, I will take your little angel friend Castiel and rip him to shreds over and over again"

'How does Crowley know where the hell Cas is?' Dean thought. "Alright then, what is it that you need us to do?" Dean asked

"I don't need you and your brother Dean, I just need you." Crowley answered

Okay, now Dean was worried. Sam was still out of it and after his little scene probably wouldn't be back to normal for a week or two. If Dean listened to Crowley, then some bad crap could go down. If he didn't listen to Crowley, worse crap would go down. Dean pondered about the consequences fo reach action and finally decided.

"Alright Crowley, what do you need?" Dean asked in a defeated tone

"Atta boy Dean, good choice." Crowley teased

"What. Do. You. Need?" Dean harshly spat

"I need you in London, England. To be more exact, 221B Baker Street."

Dean was confused and quite curious as to what Crowley needed in that exact place. "What is there that you need so badly?" Dean asked

"Not what Dean, who?"

Great, now Dean had to go kidnap some poor Brit because The King of Hell wanted him. This was gonna be a fun story to tell Sam once he woke up!

"Okay Crowley, bye" Dean said as he ended the call.

Crowley put the phone down and laughed. "Oh this is going to be fun" he said to himself in a sinister tone. "The greatest hunter against the sidekick, oh this will be fun!" he excitedly said


	3. Chapter 2

**Given my need to make this story a current as possible, I've added in the Doctor from the ending of "The Name of The Doctor" (aka John Hurt). Since there is no explanation or really given personality of this new Doctor, I've just played him out as I would see him**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Somewhere in the middle of the galaxy**

"Turn the breaks off. This screeching is killing my ears!" the old man complained as they left Trinzalore.

"What? No, we are not turning off the breaks! First River, now you?" the younger man screamed at his older looking self

"You two stop it now!" Clara yelled from the upper railing of the TARDIS console room. Ever since the Doctor and the Doctor escaped their timestream, they have argued non-stop about every little thing. The arguments ranged from the way the Doctor did his hair all the way to how he should get rid of the bow tie because it looked stupid, which was a really heated battle.

"You need to get rid of that ridiculous scarf and this fez. The scarf was comfortable and absolutely flashing in the day and now I'm just wondering 'What was I thinking?' and as for this red excuse for a hat-" The old Doctor complained before being cut off

"Now I remember why you were my secret, cause you're so annoying! You know what, that's it, we're going back to Trinzalore and getting rid of you." the Doctor told his older self. He then went to the console and began pressing buttons. The TARDIS made a high-pitched screech (not the parking/ take off screech) which basically meant 'I'm sorry but we are not going back there. I'm also still drained from you forcing me there in the first place Doctor' in TARDIS warning screech.'

"Why now girl?" he asked the TARDIS as he hung his head in defeat.

"Because she likes me more." the older Doctor claimed

"You take that back!" the Doctor snapped. "Tell me it's not true girl" the Doctor said to the TARDIS

"You have to be kidding me right now." Clara said to herself in disbelief at how childish the two Doctors were. "They are acting like toddlers fighting over a toy" she thought. She was done with these two for now until they could stop arguing. "That's it, that's it" she said to herself. The Doctors we're still arguing except this time it was about the interior design of the TARDIS console room.

"I liked the one you had when you had spiked hair and wore those stupid sneakers. This design is too gloomy and dark." the older Doctor complained.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like me to degenerate? So you can get your spiked hair back?" The Doctor asked in an offended tone

"No, that one was too smart-looking and childish."

"What? That's not true."

"He explained time as timey-wimey"

"Wait, isn't he, the older you, the same as all of you?" she asked the Doctor

"Yes of course, he just likes to refer to me and my previous selves a he or him and not I or me." he explained

"That's a bit rude." she told the older Doctor

The older Doctor was about to respond when a bell rang throughput the TARDIS. "You have a clock in here or something, Doctor?" Clara asked. The two Doctors looked at each other with worried looks. The Doctor moved and looked at the console screen and began to mumble things under his breath mostly just possible things that could set the bell off. The older Doctor looked confused then his face turned ghostly white and Clara noticed.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" she asked the older one

"This never happened" he said silently. He ran to the Doctor who was still trying to find what's wrong, grasped his shoulders, pulled him into his stare, and said "This never happened Doctor." he said clearly and louder. The Doctor knew then and there what was happening.

"Go, you know where to go." The Doctor said to his older self. The old man ran through the door that led into the depths of the TARDIS and disappeared after running down the hallway to the right.

"Clara get ready!" the Doctor screamed

"What's going on?" she asked. The Doctor went to the console and hit a big red button, which made the TARDIS console room shake and the console burst with sparks.

"Clara, I-" the Doctor tried saying

"AHHHH!" the old Doctor screamed from within the depths of the TARDIS.

"Oh no." the Doctor said as an explosion of bright light. When the light cleared, the Doctor and Clara were in the TARDIS just as before.

"Doctor, nothing happened." Clara said

"Let's find out." the Doctor said. He walked up to the door to exit the TARDIS when the Doctor extended his hand to Clara. She took it and together walked out of the TARDIS and into a graveyard in the middle of the day. The graveyard was next to a church and was spotted with trees. The TARDIS was parked inside of a tree, which was new, and luckily only the blue doors were the only visible part of the TARDIS.

"Well..?" Clara questioned "What now?"

"Simple" the Doctor said

"You turn around or I shoot." a gravely voice demanded from behind demanded. Clara and the Doctor turned around to see a man with thick and curly black hair and a pale face. The mysterious man wore a black overcoat with the collar turned up and a blue scarf around his neck.

"What do you want?" Clara asked

"Nothing really, I just want to know how you found me" the man answered. "You judging by how well you all are taking this and how you all showed up just as my friend was leaving I'd suggest you all work for Moriarty."

"Moriarty?" the Doctor thought. "No..." he said slowly as if he were about to fangirl out. "You're...you're..." he said excitedly. The man suspicions changed, the man next to the girl in front of him dressed like a professional, his clothes were well worn meaning he'd worn that suit a lot, his hands seem well worn too, his facial features said he was older than he looks and smiles quite often, the bags under his eyes showed that he didn't sleep much which may also mean he has seen a lot of things, some maybe unspeakable. This man at his gunpoint was a doctor of some kind although more likely to be a battlefield doctor like John, but this man seemed to have been in more action in a war than John.

"He's what?" Clara asked the overly excited Doctor

The man lowered his gun "I am Sherlock Holmes"


End file.
